Una relación enredada
by A. Mikuru
Summary: Haruhi parace saber muy bien como convertir el amor en algo más que divertido.


La primera noche

Era un día como cualquier otro. Le habían ordenado servir el té, limpiar la habitación, recoger las tazas de té, servir más té, repartir volantes en la calle, recoger las tazas de té, lavar las tazas de té y finalmente volver a limpiar la habitación. Ya era noche, solo quedaban ella y Kyon en la habitación; Haruhi y Nagato se habían ido temprano y parecían no volver.

-Yo he terminado ya con la configuración de la página, puedo acompañarte a tu casa si gustas.

-Muchas gracias.

Hiso una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, colgó su traje de mesera y tomó su abrigo dirigiéndose a la puerta donde Kyon ya le esperaba.

-¿Nos vamos?

Mikuru asintió con la cabeza sonriendo como de costumbre cuando una activa y molesta voz los detuvo.

-¡Alto!, Kyon, tengo una misión para Mikuru, retírate.

Haruhi apareció por el pasillo corriendo hacia ellos. Kyon dejó salir un largo suspiro, pero Mikuru se quedó inmóvil, aún no entendía qué era lo que Haruhi hacía e la escuela tan tarde cuando ella ya se había ido. Finalmente llegó frente a ellos, tan mandona como siempre.

-Ya escuchaste, ¡vete!, mañana tendrás que llegar una hora más temprano.

Kyon dejó salir un largo suspiro de nuevo mirando a Mikuru de reojo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me voy, buenas noches.

Caminó lentamente, seguramente quería enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero en ningún momento pudo escuchar palabras de Haruhi. Finalmente dio la vuelta en el pasillo y desapareció de la vista, fue hasta entonces que Haruhi habló con su autoritaria voz habitual.

-¡Bien!, debes considerarte muy suertuda, ¡tendrás el honor de alojarme en tu casa esta noche!

No comprendió realmente, se quedó mirándola fijamente sin entender realmente lo que decía; fue entonces que notó el pequeño rubor en el rostro de Suzumiya.

-¿Bien?, no te quedes ahí mirando me, ¡llévame a tu casa!

Finalmente entendió sorprendida por las palabras de Haruhi.

-¿Qué?

-Llévame a tu casa… yo…

El rostro de Haruhi se ruborizó aún más.

-Yo no tengo a donde ir esta noche… creí que quizá podría quedarme en tu casa…

Al escuchar el cambio de tono en la voz de Haruhi, Mikuru se sintió confundida, nunca había escuchado a Haruhi hablar así. Y entonces volvió a ver el rostro de Haruhi, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos… nunca la había visto llorar. Examinó esa imagen lentamente notando apenas que la ropa de Suzumiya estaba empapada; esa tarde había llovido y apenas había parado la lluvia minutos antes de que Haruhi entrara a la escuela.

-¿Entonces?... llévame a tu casa…

Su voz se escuchaba bastante triste; Mikuru se quitó su gabardina y la colocó en los hombros de la chica.

-S… sí, la llevaré a mi casa…

Tomó del brazo a Haruhi y comenzó a caminar, pero la chica no se movió.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Más lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Suzumiya. Mikuru se acercó un poco a ella y sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándola rápidamente y su rostro acurrucándose en su pecho causando que se ruborizara.

-Gracias…

La voz de Haruhi era apenas audible entre sus llantos. Mikuru la rodeo lentamente con sus brazos y la presionó suavemente contra su cuerpo.

-Si se queda con esa ropa mojada enfermará…

Haruhi dejó salir una pequeña risa limpiándose las lágrimas y alejándose de Mikuru.

-Tienes razón, bueno, llévame a tu casa.

Bajó su mano tomando la de Asahina y se pegó un poco a ella. Ambas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la casa de Mikuru. La lluvia había cesado, caminaban bajo un manto hermoso de estrellas con la luna brillando sobre ellas. Asahina caminaba insegura alado de Suzumiya, no sabía qué decir, no sabía que le ocurría, de hecho no sabía si realmente Haruhi estaba así de triste. Suzumiya se pegó más a ella reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Caminaron en silencio todo el camino hasta la puerta de la casa. Haruhi se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de la entrada separándose de Mikuru.

-Gracias…

-¿Mande?

-Gracias… por aceptarme en tu casa…

Se quedó sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo de asombro, nunca había escuchado esas palabras salir de la boca de Haruhi; nunca le había agradecido ninguna de las cosas que hacía por ella. Se quedó pasmada en el marco hasta que Suzumiya se acercó lentamente a ella viéndole a los ojos.

-¿Me dejarás aquí afuera?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza moviéndose de la entrada.

-Por favor, permítame su gabardina.

Haruhi dejó salir una pequeña risa quitándose la gabardina y entregándosela.

-Es tuya de todas formas.

Colgó la gabardina en un perchero alado de la puerta y después se quitó los zapatos tomando dos pares de zapatillas.

-Por favor.

Haruhi se quitó sus zapatos y tomó un par. Asahina caminó unos pasos hasta las escaleras y le hiso una seña a Haruhi para que subiera.

-Mi habitación está arriba, prepararé ropa limpia y la tina con agua caliente.

Haruhi sonrió y subió las escaleras a la única habitación del lugar. Mikuru se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente, tapó la tina y comenzó a llenarla. Mientras el agua corría, fue a un armario y sacó una de sus viejas pijamas, esperando que no le quedara muy grande a Suzumiya. Regresó a cerrar la llave y comenzó a subir las escaleras para informarle a la chica que el baño estaba listo. Una vez que terminó de subir las escaleras se encontró a Haruhi metida en su cama mirando en su dirección.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-No tuve mucha opción.

Se acercó un poco a ella con el pijama en las manos.

-¿Eso es para mí?

Asahina asintió colocando la ropa al lado de la cama.

-El baño está listo.

-Espera… ¿podrías venir un momento?, creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.

El rostro de Haruhi estaba ruborizado, Mikuru creyó bastante obvio que la temperatura de la chica estuviera alta. Se acercó hasta ella y llevó su mano a su frente, pero Suzumiya tomó su mano con ambas manos llevándola a sus labios. Mikuru sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba mientras miraba a Haruhi nerviosa.

-Tranquila…

La voz de Haruhi la calmó por alguna razón; por primera vez sentía que Suzumiya la trataba con delicadeza. La chica se levantó lentamente de la cama; las sábanas se deslizaban por su cuerpo dejando ver sus suaves pechos; estaban tiesos, probablemente por el frío que tenía. Mikuru se ruborizó aún más sin poder hablar; Haruhi aún tenía su mano sobre sus labios, podía sentirlos con sus dedos, eran tan cálidos, tan suaves… Sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando lentamente a ella, mientras Suzumiya soltaba su mano y comenzaba a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Ha… Haruhi…

Haruhi se acercó a ella más, terminando de rodearla, acercando sus labios a su rostro. Podía sentir su aliento en su oreja, sus suaves labios rosando su piel.

-No temas… no te quiero hacer daño…

Los ojos de Mikuru se abrieron de par en par mientras sentía como las frías manos de Suzumiya se deslizaban por su espalda, debajo de su blusa, levantándola lentamente. Su respiración se agitaba mientras dejaba salir un pequeño grito ahogado. Haruhi volvió a abrir su boca, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento.

-Te amo…

Mikuru trató de aguantar sus gritos, sentía el suave cuerpo de Haruhi a pocos centímetros del suyo. Las manos de Suzumiya se movieron hacia el broche de su sujetador; sintió como la tención se desvanecía y la prenda caía, dejando ver sus enormes pechos. El rostro de Mikuru se tornó rojo cuando las manos de Haruhi suavemente apretaban sus pechos, ya lo había hecho antes, pero nunca con tanta ternura y suavidad. Suzumiya se acercó a su rostro, rosando sus labios con los de la pelirroja, haciéndole sentir la suavidad de los mismos, sin embargo, fue Asahina quien terminó de acercarse, uniendo sus labios con los ajenos, abriendo y cerrando su boca al ritmo de aquel beso. La lengua de Haruhi se introdujo lentamente en su boca, provocándole una sensación que nunca había tenido. Sin darse cuenta su lengua comenzaba a moverse, jugueteando con la de Suzumiya. La chica de cabello castaño comenzó a recargarse lentamente en su cuerpo, obligándola a recostarse lentamente en el suelo. Cuando finalmente se separaron sus labios, Asahina pudo ver que el cuerpo de su compañera estaba completamente desnudo, las sábanas habían caído, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo. El rostro de Haruhi se ruborizó mientras sus manos cubrían su pecho.

-Mi… Mikuru… te… ¿te gusto?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, trataba de expresar lo que sentía, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Un pequeño grito salió nuevamente de sus labios, Haruhi estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, desabrochando lentamente su falda. No se movió, desvió la vista a un lado para no ver a los ojos castaños de la chica mientras retiraba su falda. Sentía el peso de Suzumiya sobre ella, se hacía cada vez más ligero, como si se estuviese levantando; miró hacia la chica y notó que se había levantado ligeramente; levantó un poco las bragas de la pelirroja con su dedo. Mikuru dejó salir un gran grito con una voz totalmente desesperada.

-¡NO!, ¡no hagas eso!

Haruhi se detuvo de inmediato levantando ambas manos.

-De acuerdo… solo me parecía que era injusto que aún tengas ropa encima…

Mikuru se sonrojó al recordar que Suzumiya estaba desnuda. Sintió frío en sus pies, la chica acababa de quitarle los calcetines y nuevamente estaba llevando sus manos a sus bragas.

-Vamos… déjame verte… déjame ver tu fruto…

El rostro de Asahina se ruborizó de nuevo mientras volteaba a otro lado, evitando la mirada de a chica.

-E… está bien…

-¿Qué dijiste conejita?

-Q… que está bien…

-¿Entonces puedo ver tu cuerpo?

-S… sí…

Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en el rostro de Suzumiya mientras levantaba lentamente las bragas de la chica y las retiraba lentamente. Asahina se sintió vulnerable, ahora Haruhi veía su parte más íntima. Moría de vergüenza, temiendo escuchar las palabras que Haruhi pronunciaba, esperando que no hablara de ella o de su cuerpo.

-Es tan hermoso… mira, está esponjoso.

Sintió los dedos de Haruhi palpando su cuerpo, obligándola a dejar salir un pequeño gemido.

-Tiene un olor tan fuerte…

Sintió el aliento de Haruhi en su piel, obligándola a gritar.

-¡No!, por favor no lo huelas…

-¿Qué no?, pero si me gusta su olor…

Lentamente dobló sus piernas abriéndolas para que Haruhi pudiera acercarse más.

-Me pregunto cómo sabe Mikuru-chan…

-¡NO! Eso no… por favor…

-Pero si tengo tantas ganas de probarte.

Mojó sus labios con su lengua y empezó a besarle entre las piernas. Mikuru sentía los suaves labios que había besado tocando la entrada de su parte más privada, dejaba salir varios gemidos y sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho. De pronto sintió como algo húmedo entraba a su cuerpo por su parte más cuidada; la lengua de Haruhi estaba dentro de ella, lamía sus paredes, la hacía sentir tan bien. Varios gemidos de placer salieron de la boca de Mikuru, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba, las palabras salieron de su boca inconscientemente.

-¡Te amo!, te amo tanto… por favor… sigue…

Una cálida sensación invadió su cuerpo, podía sentir a Haruhi entre sus piernas, la amaba y al parecer la chica también la quería. Asahina sintió una cálida sensación entre sus piernas seguida de un enorme placer. La lengua de Suzumiya dejó de moverse y Mikuru volteó a verla; un líquido escurría por sus sonrientes labios, la chica se acercó hasta el rostro de la pelirroja y le dio un corto pero tierno beso separándose apenas unos centímetros para poder hablar.

-Yo también te amo… y tienes un dulce sabor…

La cabeza de Suzumiya se recostó sobre su pecho mientras sus manos buscaban las de Asahina. El peso de Haruhi sobre ella la hacía sentir segura, la suave piel de ambas tocándose la hiso sentir tranquila. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras sentía el cálido aliento de la chica sobre su piel.


End file.
